Chaos Bomber
Chaos Bomber is the leader of the Four Commanders and the final boss of ''Bomberman Quest''. He is the driving force behind the events of the game and the master of the "Chaos Power". Biography Chaos Bomber ordered the Four Commanders to steal the four engines of Bomberman's shuttle, causing the shuttle to crash on a nearby planet and allowing all of the captured monsters in tow to escape. Once he had recaptured the monsters, reclaimed his engines and captured the Four Commanders, Bomberman headed back home. Before he could leave, Chaos Bomber appeared to Bomberman in space, challenging him to a duel. After a long battle, he was defeated and captured. Personality Chaos Bomber believes that there is no match for him and his Chaos Power. Although impressed that Bombeman was able to defeat his team, he still treats him as a mere child. Boss Fight Chaos Bomber only appears if Bomberman enters the Bomber Shuttle after having captured all of the monsters. He has two forms. Each form has 10 HP, cannot be stunned, and is only vulnerable to bombs that have circular explosions, such as the Flak Bomb. He will not harm Bomberman on collision. Form 1 *'Bombs' - Chaos Bomber spawns bombs one by one at random locations on the screen. His bombs have a Fire range of 5. *'Wide Beam' (ワイドビーム) - Chaos Bomber fires two beams, one on each side, which exit out of the left and right sides of the screen. When they re-enter, they are as tall as the entire arena, and close in quickly toward the middle of the screen, passing through each other and finally leaving the opposite sides of the screen. As they will harm Bomberman on collision, they should be avoided with the Wings. *'Luminescence' (発光) - Chaos Bomber stops moving, raises his hands, and begins to gather light. After a while, the entire screen will flash and Bomberman will take damage. This attack can be stopped if Chaos Bomber takes damage. *Chaos Bomber will teleport away if a bomb is thrown at him and if Bomberman gets close to him. Thus, an easier way to damage him would be to upgrade the Fire range of the Flak Bomb (or any other bomb that has a circular explosion) so that its explosions will last longer, increasing the chance that Chaos Bomber will be hit. Form 2 *In his second form, Chaos Bomber becomes a large orb. He retains the same movement pattern, so the strategy for dealing him damage remains the same. *Chaos Bomber constantly shoots star-like projectiles at Bomberman, which home in on him briefly before leaving the screen. *Occasionally, Chaos Bomber will stop and emit four beams, each spreading out in a cross shape. Gallery Chaos 1.png|Cutscene with Chaos Bomber Chaos 4.png Chaos 5.png|Conversation Chaos 8.png|Conversation (continued) Boss Fight CB.png|Boss Fight Chaos Form 2.png|Second Form of Chaos Bomber Chaos bomber.PNG|Sprite during the cutscene References #''Bomberman Quest Official Guidebook'', pg. 82 Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman Quest Category:Final Bosses